1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an excavating tool of the type that is articulated at the end of an hydraulic shovel.
2. Background and Material Information
In the current state of the art, buckets are used whose width substantially demarcates the width of the trench to be dug.
The use of this tool poses problems with respect to emptying it. For example, the soil sticks to the bottom of the bucket and its side walls. Tests have shown that the use of an ejecting paddle not only increases the cost of the bucket, but also does not perform satisfactorily on very loamy soils.
Tests have also shown that it is almost impossible to manufacture buckets to dig trenches having a width on the order of 30 centimeters, and capable of digging down to a depth of up to about one meter. Indeed, in order to accomplish this, one needs to manufacture a very elongated bucket, and the surface of the lateral sides are large for a relatively small mass of earth: the forces due to friction are substantial and emptying the bucket is almost impossible.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 3,032,900 describes a tool which has concentric blades connected to a bottom by one of their ends, and to a sheet which extends in the median plane of the tool by one of their edges.
This tool does not perform satisfactorily because the earth sticks to the bottom and each side of the sheet.